


fIVe nIghTs aT FrEeeeYdEys

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, I'm so so so so sorry, M/M, Please Kill Me, i hate this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm so so so so sorry my friend told me to write this and make it as cursed as possible and this is what we ended up with don't read this unless you want serious brain damage
Relationships: Jack Black/Freddy Fazbear
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	fIVe nIghTs aT FrEeeeYdEys

Jack Black was running low on cash, his job at the local KFC wasn't earning him enough money to pay for his dingy apartment. This place was all he had though, so he had to try is best to keep it in good condition. 

He decided he would need a new job- one that payed better. He Bagan to fish through local advertisements, eventually finding one for a local restaurant. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

"Huh", he thought, figuring that he already had experience with working in a restaurant, so why not give it a shot. 

The next week he showed up at the restaurant, to take a look around. He was in the main dining hall when he saw it. His eyes fixated on the brown animatronic bear. His coarse, matted fur and his shiny black nose, top hat and bow. 

He came and sat in the manager's office where he was instantly handed the uniform- they were desperate for employees and quite frankly, were excited to finally have someone offering to sign up. Jack Black came back the next night, since his shift was after hours. With a click of the locks the front door to the oizzaria swung open, and there on stage were three... Humanoid and yet anthropomorphic characters. One was a girl, blonde waist length hair, pink sparkly eyes. She wore a maid outfit, and her apron said "let's eat!". Then a tall lanky boy with purple hair, a guitar and rabbit ears. And then. Last, but certainly not least, a boy with beautiful dark skin and shiny brown hair, a tophat and red bowtie wearing a fancy suit with a white button up shirt and black pants. Chica and Bonnie rushed off in a panic, leaving Jack Black and Freddy alone. 

"I... I really like your bowtie..." Jack Black stammered, fumbling with his hands as he avoided eye contact with the taller boy. Freddy smiled.

"As soon as you walked into the pizzaria, I couldn't take my eyes off you... Entertaining kids all day long is worth it... If I get to see you at the end..." Freddy gushed, trying to hide his blush. Jack Black looked up at him, biting his lip.

"Damn the rules, damn society! We belong together!" And with that, Jack Black felt himself beimh bent over the table by Freddy, hickeys on his neck from moments before. Freddy tugged at Jack's trousers, silenty asking if he could take them off, to which the man underneath him nodded. They both continued at a pace of kissing and undressing one another until all of their clothes were on the floor and Freddy's fingers were inside the quietly moaning Jack. 

"Fuck-" Jack Black practically whispered.

Upon hearing that, Freddy pulled his fingers out and started sliding in his length into Jack Black, who let out a surprised gasp. Soon he pushed all the way in, and pulled out before slamming back into Jack Black, coaxing a groan out of him.

Freddy kept slamming into the now moaning Jack Black, who's legs were shaking from the sheer stimulation of it all.

The weak party table creaked under the two's movements, and Jack Black spread his legs open further as he felt himself being fucked.

"Shit- I'm gonna-" Jack Black mumbled, grabbing onto Freddy's waist.

Freddy kept going as fast as he could, before they both crumbled under the weight of their orgasms and came. Freddy pulled out, panting slightly.

The two of them scrambled to grab their clothes off the floor, throwing them on quickly before anyone could walk in. Grabbing his wallet and keys Jack black rushed out of the building, in attempt to get out of there before anything else happened.

Freddy returned to his spot on the stage, as did Bonnie and Chica who had returned from the kitchen. As the sun rose the three animatronics turns back what they had been before.. stone cold lifeless robots. But now Jack black knew they were much more than that. Much, much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm so fucking sorry for writing this I hate myself and I'm sure you do too, but man I'm kinda proud of how fucking cursed this is hhhh anyways yeah bye


End file.
